Cabreando a la bestia
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Al ser ambos unos cabezas de aire, no pudieron prevenir que sus vidas peligraban. [Participante de: "Batalla de Drabbles" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak]


**Cabreando a la bestia.**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece y me gusta el tomate.

Este drabble se enfrenta contra el drabble mil veces más sensual de Ravie. Si ven que algo se parece al de ella, es porque conectamos nuestros corazones e ideas (?)

Por cierto, ya pronto se viene el tiempo para inscribirse para la siguiente semana. No les prometo nada, pero si participan puede que les regale un tomate ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

><p>—¡Cállense de una buena vez! Necesito al menos ocho horas de sueño continuo para estar perfectamente presentable— O se detenían en ese mismo instante o no habría vuelta atrás. Sapphire y Black estaban colgando de un delgado hilo del cual si seguían tirando, terminarían por agotar toda la paciencia de Ruby y este los haría pagar a ambos castaños cabezas de aire por hozar entrometerse en su sagrado sueño.<p>

—¡Si! Lo siento mucho senpai. Ahora nos callamos— Gritó Black con nerviosismo mirando al pelinegro, con los hombros rectos y ambos brazos a los lados tiesos.

—No te metas doncella, estamos en medio de algo importante ahora mismo— Respondió Sapphire con obvia molestia poniéndose a la defensiva por la orden de su compañero.

—¿Eh? Si Sapph-senpai no se detiene ¡Entonces yo tampoco!—

—¿Quién te dio el permiso de llamarme "Sapph"?—

—Yo mismo. Me pareció buena idea darle un apodo— Dijo Black sonriendo.

—¿Un apodo? Diablos, no te he dado uno…— Murmuró Sapphire mirando el suelo, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior dejando ver su singular colmillo. Al oír aquello Black, su comisadura derecha se elevó creando una media sonrisa al sentirse ganador. En cuanto la castaña vio su gesto, sintió un fuego recorrer su estómago y la rabia la atacó por el sentimiento de no querer perder—¡No tan rápido! Ehh.. ¡Chico de la gorra!—

Ruby se carcajeó al instante cuando el apodo de su kouhai llegó a sus oídos. ¿En serio, chico de la gorra? Sabía que Sapphire podía ser especial, pero no pensó que alcanzaría tal nivel. Digno de una chica de las cavernas. Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron y la rabia no hizo más que crecer dentro suyo. Mientras que Black estaba debatiéndose si reírse o callar ante el intento de apodo de su senpai. Veía muy peligroso el burlarse como lo hacía Ruby, pero Ruby era un temerario que al parecer no le temía a la muerte en lo absoluto al mofarse de Sapphire de tal manera.

—¡Aaghh! Vete de aquí niño bonito. Black, sigamos en lo que nos quedamos— Exclamó la castaña volteándose hacia su kouhai sacando una pokeball. El chico gritó una afirmación cargada de emoción mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

—Eso sí que no te lo permito— La cara de Ruby perdió toda expresión y adoptó una de completa seriedad —Ustedes dos ya se van a dormir porque no puedo hacerlo yo con todo su ruido—Sentenció mientras los apuntaba con su dedo índice. Pero ninguno lo escuchó porque ya estaban sordos a todo aquello que no concerniera con su pelea y el decidir al ganador.

Ruby miró su pokénav confirmando que solo le quedaban seis horas y media de sueño si se dormía en ese mismo instante. Posó su mirada en ambos entrenadores que gritaban como salvajes órdenes a sus pokémon.

Si estuvieran en el universo del anime que veía Silver, una vena habría sobresalido de la frente de Ruby por el enojo y lo irritable que estaba gracias a la falta de sueño.

—Escuchen trogloditas: cuento tres, si no se detienen al tres, lo van a pasar mal…—Advirtió el coordinador. Gritos y más gritos en respuesta.

—Uno—Sapphire soltó una maldición.

—Dos—Black exclamó que no perdería.

—Tres—Ambos castaños cambiaban de pokémon—Muy bien, ustedes se lo buscaron—Fue lo último que dijo Ruby. Su expresión cambió radicalmente y tanto Sapphire como Black sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles por la espina dorsal y un sudor frío empaparles la espalda.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. La bestia tenía sueño y sed de venganza.

* * *

><p>Fijo que ya perdí ( ；∀；)<p>

No pude evitar meter en medio de estos dos idiotas al aun más idiota de Ruby. Es amor.

_**El origami también es amor~**_


End file.
